


Мальчишник в Веймаре

by Hanniia



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Historical Inaccuracy, Multi, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanniia/pseuds/Hanniia
Summary: Небольшой сборник драбблов о 17 годах самой искренней, сильной, преданной дружбы и таком же сотрудничестве двух великих писателей, высоких душ и хороших людей в замечательном городе Веймаре. О Гёте и Шиллере, со всей любовью.
Relationships: Charlotte Schiller/Friedrich Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Christiane Vulpius, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Kudos: 2





	1. Биргартен

_1795 год_

Ночью холодно. Лотта не даёт закрыть окно в спальне – ей душно. Назойливая тянущая боль в спине — значит, лёгкие не спят и хотят напомнить, что они тут, вроде как, болеют. Спать невозможно, и ведь _он_ как будто знал. Как _он_ вошёл, как _он_ умудрился не разбудить никого? Видно, талантливый человек и правда талантлив во всём. Но Шиллер глаза открывает, только когда чувствует, как чужая рука сжимается на его предплечье. Он быстро садится в кровати и как безумный смотрит на гостя. 

— Вставай и одевайся. Нужно выпить.

Да, конечно, это Гёте. В этом маленьком городе нет никого кроме него, кто мог бы так бесцеремонно заявляться в чужой дом и чего-то требовать. 

— Гёте..? Боже помилуй, второй час ночи...  
— На самом деле третий, — уточняет господин советник Герцога, рассматривая часы на прикроватном столике, — ваши часы отстают.

— Или ваши спешат, — бубнит Фридрих, вставая с кровати, — в любом случае, что вам нужно от меня посреди ночи?

— Я же сказал, нужно выпить. Да и потом, ты всё равно не спишь, какая разница когда?

— Я болен, ночь холодная, я, как врач, не могу позволить себе выйти, да и не работает никто в такой час. Отчего не днём?

— Шиллер, ну прошу тебя, давай без этой демагогии!

— А что за тайна-то такая?

Гёте вздыхает и проводит рукой по уставшим глазам. 

— Днём невозможно спокойно разговаривать, все тебя слушают, что дома, что на улице. А насчёт того, кто когда работает, тут ты не прав. Напротив твоего дома отличный биргартен, и он всегда работает, если попросить.

— По вашей просьбе всё в этом городе работает, — усмехается из-за ширмы почти одевшийся Шиллер. 

— Ты переоцениваешь моё влияние. Готов?

Вопрос был задан уже вышедшему из-за ширмы Фридриху, оправляющему жилет.  
Сам поэт напустил на себя самый серьезный вид и ответил:

— Я выпью с тобой только чаю.  
— Тогда с ромом, — парировал Гёте.  
— Ну хорошо, — сдался Шиллер. — Неужто всё так плохо?

***

"Видел бы кто эту сцену. Старик убеждает молодого пить. Каждый раз у меня с ним какая-то комедия, а вроде серьёзные люди оба," думал Шиллер, когда они дошли до биргартена.

— Здравствуй, Генрих, рад, что ты не спишь. Мне бокал Рислинга, пожалуйста, а господину Шиллеру чая с ромом, — сразу скомандовал хозяину заведения Гёте. Хозяин с безучастным выражением лица пошёл выполнять заказ. 

— Так что же случилось?  
— Послушай, Фридрих, — спокойным тоном, но явно нервничая начинает господин советник, — это, конечно, покажется тебе малодушничеством, но меня беспокоит критика.  
— Критика?  
— Да, критика.  
Гёте на минуту задумался.  
— Ты ведь помнишь, почему мы решились идти по пути классики. Нет воспитания лучше античного, а мы хотим воспитать немецкого читателя. Только вот... не воспитывается он.

— Право, друг мой, но ведь читатель — как ребёнок. Покапризничает и перестанет. Ведь не привыкли они ещё к такому чтению.

— Они и не собираются привыкать, дорогой мой Фридрих, они собираются пустить по ветру все наши старания. Такие поэты не нужны немецкому народу, всем подавай только "бурю" да "натиск" и прочую пошлость! Вот, взгляни.

Только сейчас Шиллер заметил на столе вчерашнюю газету. На первой полосе — разгромная статья какого-то неизвестного о том, "как сильно падают народные любимцы". И только сейчас Шиллеру стало очень плохо.

Принесли вино и чай. Фридрих зажмурился, опустил голову и схватился за живот рукой. Откуда-то издалека он слышал голос Гёте: "Шиллер?.. Шиллер... Фридрих, что с тобой..?" 

А затем всё так же резко прекратилось.  
Гёте уже не сидел напротив, он стоял совсем рядом, держал за плечи, заглядывал в глаза. 

— Господи помилуй, Фридрих, всё в порядке?  
— Да... да, всё нормально. Это только приступ, ничего страшного, он уже закончился. Не волнуйся так, — он улыбнулся. Гёте сел на место и взял в руки бокал. Шиллер последовал его примеру и тоже взялся за свой чай.

— Я думаю, — начал он, — не стоит им этого спускать, нужно написать что-нибудь сильное в ответ. 

— Да, — подхватил Гёте, сделав глоток. — Я даже уже подумал, что. Можно объединить усилия и написать на них сатиру, комедию...

— Комедию? Как насчёт набора эпиграмм?

Господин советник Герцога изобразил на лице удивление.

— Подумайте, — продолжал Шиллер, — ведь это выйдет гораздо остроумнее. Вдобавок, мы ещё и покажем, что они даже не стоят отдельной полноценной работы.

Гёте, теперь улыбаясь, смотрел на содержимое своего бокала.

— Но работы всё-таки будет много. 

И они оба негромко засмеялись. 

_В "Альманахе муз" за 1797 год были опубликованы четыреста эпиграмм под общим названием "Ксении". Это самое воинственное из созданных обоими классиками сочинений._


	2. Со слезами на глазах, с сединою на висках

_8 мая, 1805_

— Прости, что тут всё в таком виде, я не ждал тебя.

Шиллер открыл дверь своей маленькой спаленки и впустил Гёте.

— Не страшно, — Иоганн улыбался.

Он вошёл и сел на кресло рядом с кроватью. На нём был тёмно-зелёный фрак, накрахмаленный воротник, начищенные лакированные туфли. Видно было, что он только что с какого-то служебного мероприятия. Наступил уже довольно поздний вечер, но Гёте давно обещал заглянуть.

Шиллер был очень болен. Воспаление лёгких только усилило чахотку. Не проходило и пяти минут без раздирающего грудь кашля.  
Он зажёг свечу на столе и сел на кровати. На нём был старый коричневый халат, правый рукав которого был слегка испачкан кровью.

— На самом деле я даже был уверен, что ты не придёшь.

Гёте удивлённо взглянул на друга.

— Ты ведь болеешь, — пояснил Шиллер.

— О, брось. Ты болеешь гораздо серьёзнее.

Фридрих усмехнулся. Он знал, что господин советник Герцога говорит не самую чистую правду. Воспаление почек — оно чуть не убило писателя. Но Иоганн фон Гёте всё время умудряется вырваться из рук смерти.

— Твоя последняя пьеса наделала много шуму.

Шиллер коротко откашлялся, стянул со стола стакан с водой и сделал глоток.

— Имеешь ввиду «Марию Стюарт»?  
— Да, её.

Фридрих задумался на пару минут.

— Знаешь, — снова начал он, — мне только теперь, после премьеры, кажется…

Он запнулся.

— Кажется что? — спросил Гёте, немного подождав.  
— Кажется, что я наконец овладел мастерством драматурга.

Гёте тихо засмеялся. Шиллер тоже хотел смеяться, но ему было больно, поэтому он только улыбался, украдкой поглядывая на друга.

— Не многие могут таким похвастаться, — сказал Иоганн.

— Вы бы могли, если бы писали больше пьес, — съехидничал Шиллер. В глазах его промелькнул такой характерный для него одного нахальный огонёк.

— Я бы попросил! — наигранно стал обижаться господин советник, — между прочим, в своё время я поставил целую комедию!

Шиллер улыбался, глядя в пол. Гёте улыбался, смотря на Шиллера. За пятьдесят шесть лет у Иоганна Вольфганга выработалась интересная привычка — ругать, критиковать, а иногда и просто ненавидеть всех других писателей, кроме себя любимого. В кругу его друзей были учёные, критики, искусствоведы, но ни одного человека литературы. Шиллер был его единственным исключением. Естественно, и он сперва попал под раздачу, но это было до их личной встречи. Гёте понял, как сильно ему нравится этот молодой человек, как только он проговорил с ним первые десять минут. Теперь ему было весьма печально смотреть на страдания друга, которым он так сильно дорожил.

— Я всё же считаю, что было бы куда лучше, если бы ты закончил «Фауста», — снова подал голос Фридрих.

Гёте пожал плечами.

— Может быть, Шиллер, когда-нибудь…  
— Ну, да. Возможно, я этого и не застану.  
— Бог с тобою, Фридрих! Когда придёт время умирать, поверь, старики пойдут первыми. Меня ты точно переживёшь.  
— Природа бывает непредсказуема.  
— Бывает, но…

В этот момент Шиллеру стало очень плохо. Он начал кашлять, сначало тихо, потом сильнее. Вскоре он начал задыхаться, потом горлом пошла кровь.  
Гёте выбежал из комнаты, разбудил всех, позвали врача. Всё время, что врач пытался помочь Шиллеру он стоял рядом и наблюдал. Ушёл он только тогда, когда уверился, что его друг пришёл в относительную норму, и Шиллер сам велел ему не беспокоиться и идти домой.

***

Весь следующий день Гёте много работал. Он подолгу сидел в кабинете, отвечал на письма, писал письма, писал стихи, писал труд о природе цвета, писал, и писал, и писал. К середине дня снова заныли почки. Он спустился в кухню — спросить служанку, куда та убрала его лекарство. А в доме между тем была какая-то неясная суматоха. Кристиана обходила стороной, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на него, сын тоже был не особо разговорчив. Все как будто боялись сказать что-то лишнее, как-нибудь потревожить. Иоганн решил не обращать внимания, забрал лекарства и вернулся в кабинет.  
На следующий день всё повторилось. Нехорошее нервозное чувство часам к пяти вечера усилилось и уже не давало работать. Гёте вышел в гостиную. Он уже подозревал, но хотелось выяснить наверняка.  
В гостиной сидела за работой Кристиана. Он подошёл и сел рядом с ней.

**— Неправда ли, Шиллеру вчера было _очень_ худо?  
Он сделал такое настойчивое ударение на слове «очень», что потрясённая этим Кристиана не сдержала своих чувств. Вместо ответа она громко разрыдалась.**

**— Он умер? — твёрдо спросил Гёте.  
— Вы сами сказали! — в слезах ответила она.**

**— Он умер, — повторил Гёте и, отвернувшись, закрыл глаза руками. Он сидел молча и плакал.**

_Иоганн Кристоф Фридрих фон Шиллер умер 9 мая 1805 года в Веймаре от туберкулёза лёгких. Ему было сорок пять лет._


	3. Женщины! I

_1793, Веймар_

Ночь звёздная, ясная. Прошлым утром стоял густой туман, рассеялся он только часам к двенадцати, а к ужину прошёл ливень. После него небо очистилось, воздух посвежел, стал прозрачным, как будто кто-то промыл стекло перед глазами. В доме Шиллеров на Главной улице было так же темно и тихо, как и снаружи. Маленького Карла уложили спать часа четыре назад. Лотта, всё ещё довольно улыбаясь, прижималась в полусне к груди мужа. Сам Фридрих не спал. Одной рукой он машинально перебирал волосы жены, другой обнимал её. Мысли были несвязны: в голове хаотично метались строчки, обещания, обрывки диалогов, чужих книг. Паскаль, помнится, записывал в одну тетрадь все мысли, приходившие ему в голову. Что ж, может, в голову Паскаля мысли приходили стройными предложениями, но в голове Шиллера образы слова и звуки были слиты в мутную кашу, записать которую не представлялось возможным. Он бы так не мог, как Паскаль. Паскаль... Паск...

— Фридрих?.. — прозвучал тихий, сладкий шёпот.

Лотта проснулась. Она приподнялась и поцеловала мужа в щёку, повыше скулы.

— Н-да? — тихо пробормотал Фридрих. 

Шарлотта приподнялась ещё повыше, чтобы её губы оказались на одном уровне с ухом мужа.

— У меня хорошая новость, я забыла тебе сказать.

— Ты могла бы подождать утра. 

— Ты всё равно не спишь. А я должна была сказать ещё за ужином.

— Или после ужина...

— После ужина мы оба хотели _не говорить_. 

Шиллер усмехнулся. Лотта продолжала улыбаться. 

— Так что там? — переспросил Фридрих.

— Каролина приезжает завтра утром. 

Каролина фон Вольцоген, в девичестве фон Ленгефельд. Шиллер не видел её года четыре, с момента свадьбы. Она тогда уехала с мужем, и Шиллеры только иногда могли с ней видеться и получать письма. Фридриху было тяжело вспоминать о ней. История была тёмная.   
Однако раз приезжает, надо встретить.   
«Встретим, а после репетиция и... Ох, то есть нет!»

— Шарлотта, — Шиллер встрепенулся.   
— Что?  
— Лотта, прости меня, мне очень жаль, но меня не будет дома, когда она приедет, я не смогу её встретить.

Улыбка сошла с лица Лотты. Она расстроенно нахмурилась. 

— Почему?

— Лотта, я... — Фридрих и сам расстроился. Встреча с Каролиной была неприятна, но ещё неприятнее было огорчать жену.   
— Я должен буду присутствовать на репетиции «Дона Карлоса». Они репетируют только первый раз, в Веймаре её ещё не ставили, если я не проконтролирую, они наговорят столько отсебятины, я...

— Репетиция? Ты не можешь встретить со мной сестру из-за репетиции?

Шиллер тяжело выдохнул. 

— Да. 

Лотта отвернулась. Фридрих повернулся к ней, снова обнял за плечи, попытался сказать что-то, но вместо этого поцеловал её.   
Она снова повернулась к нему лицом.

— Прости, но это правда очень важно, — прошептал Шиллер.

— Твоя работа тебе важнее семьи, — сказала Лотта.

***

— ... Я говорю ему: «Господин Гёльдерлин, я всё понимаю, но ни печатать, ни советовать я ваши стихи нигде не буду, и от количества ваших просьб решение моё не зависит», — как заведённый жаловался Гёте. Шиллер сидел в кресле напротив. Было около трёх часов дня. Они находились в кабинете Гёте, в доме на Фрауэнплан.

— Но он не остановился! По правде сказать, я до сих пор получаю от него письма. Уж и не знаю, может быть, как-то договориться с почтальоном, или...

Говоря это, Гёте расхаживал мимо Шиллера взад и вперёд, периодически взмахивая руками, но друг его почти не слушал. Фридрих всё думал о ситуации с Лоттой. Он пытался найти выход, думал, как примириться. Что будет, если они не помирятся? Они были в браке уже три с половиной года и никогда не ссорились. Лотта всегда была такая добрая, нежная, всепрощающая, такая...

— Шиллер? Шиллер, ты меня слушаешь?

Гёте теперь стоял прямо перед ним. Фридрих очнулся.

— А? Да... Прости, то есть нет... Продолжай.

Тайный советник Герцога нахмурился и присел рядом с ним. 

— Что случилось?

Шиллер коротко посмотрел на него, а затем снова уставился в пол.

— Ничего, пустяки.

Иоганн слегка усмехнулся.

— Будь то пустяки, ты бы не был так рассеян.

Фридрих выдохнул.

— Это всё из-за Шарлотты.  
— Фрау Шиллер?  
— Да.

Фридрих встал и начал расхаживать по кабинету так же, как минуту назад это делал Гёте. 

— Что случилось, Фридрих?

Советник Герцога откинулся на кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и приготовился слушать. Шиллер передал ему свой разговор с Лоттой. Гёте какое-то время посидел, нахмурившись, а потом спросил:

— Кто такая Каролина?

— Ах, да ты знаешь её! Каролина фон Вольцоген, — продолжал Шиллер, — сестра Лотты. Когда я только познакомился с Ленгефельдами и стал часто бывать в их доме, я ведь... 

Он запнулся.

Гёте взглянул на друга и удивлённо приподнял бровь, по губам его пробежала лёгкая усмешка. Шиллеру не нужно было договаривать.

— Неужто! Это у честного и порядочного Шиллера двойной роман?

— Никакой это не роман! — раздраженно бросил Фридрих, вероятно слегка обидевшись, что Гёте назвал его «честным и порядочным», как будто «скучным». Он строго посмотрел на Гёте и продолжил:

— Я не мог просить её руки, ведь она была замужем, но её мать не особо желала благословлять и мой брак с Шарлоттой. У меня ведь ничего не было! Ни денег, ни дворянства.

— Только природный талант и обаяние, — ввернул господин Советник.

— Н-да, — выдохнул Шиллер.

— И что тогда?

— Да ничего. Она в итоге согласилась, мы с Лоттой обручились, его светлость, узнав об этом, пожаловал мне дворянство и назначил жалование, тогда мы и поженились. Каролина тогда уже уехала. Остальное ты знаешь. 

— Выходит, что у тебя брак по расчёту?

— Нет... нет, не по расчёту. Вся эта интрига, между мной и сёстрами... Всё это сложно, и вспоминать об этом мне более чем неприятно! Но всё же... я люблю Лотту.

Фридрих буквально свалился в небольшое кресло напротив письменного стола Гёте, как будто он всё это время не говорил, а таскал булыжники.

— Да, мне это знакомо, — горько улыбнулся Иоганн. 

Оба поэта какое-то время молчали, уставившись в пол и погрузившись в размышления. Ситуация была неприятная, хотя по сути своей вполне обычная, и они оба это понимали, но никто не хотел сказать вслух. 

— Иди на репетицию, — первым прервал молчание Гёте.

— Что?

— Женщины всегда будут чем-нибудь недовольны, а присутствовать на репетиции - твоя обязанность. Каролина не обидится, фрау Шиллер когда-нибудь да простит. Иди на репетицию.

— Я не знаю...

— Фридрих, — Гёте встал, подошёл к другу, положил руку ему на плечо, — чего ты боишься?

— Видишь ли, — тихо начал Шиллер, — Лотта ведь помнит всю эту историю, и знает, насколько она может быть компрометирующей. Она доверяет мне, но что, если... что, если я не приду, и она подумает, что я не хочу встречаться с Каролиной, потому что могу сорваться?

Гёте заглянул другу прямо в глаза.

— А ты правда можешь?

Шиллер поднял на него взгляд, но ничего не ответил.


	4. Женщины! II

— Так, остановились! — крикнул постановщик актёрам, — С какого места повторить? — обратился он к сидящему подле него автору.

— С первых слов Короля, пожалуйста.— попросил Шиллер. 

— Заново, со слов «Вы здесь одни гуляете, синьора?», и строго по тексту, Зейдельман, слышите? Чтобы никаких вольностей!

Актёры снова начали играть. Шиллер вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу. 

— Что так плохо? — обратился к нему постановщик — Знаю, состав новый, они не привыкшие...

— Да нет, не так плохо. Мне говорили, правда, что «Дона Карлоса» уже ставили, это так? 

— Ну, честно говоря, да, но это были попытки в старом театре со старыми актёрами, в общем до того, как сюда вторгся господин Гёте. 

— А! Ну да... 

Какое-то время Шиллер ещё посидел, затем пришёл к выводу, что всё идёт как следует. Он распрощался с постановщиком, пожал руки всем актёрам, попросил ещё раз всех соблюдать текст и вышел.   
День был очень тёплый и солнечный. Яркое солнце сильно ударило по привыкшим к полутёмному помещению театра глазам Фридриха, он сощурился. 

— Эй, герр Шиллер! — окликнул его звонкий и низкий мужской голос. Шиллер обернулся. Это был Мейер, художник. Они с ним особо не общались, но Мейер был очень хорошим другом Гёте, и они иногда встречались у него. 

— Герр Мейер, — Шиллер слегка улыбнулся и поклонился ему. 

— Вы в театр?  
— Нет, я только оттуда. Вы что-то хотели?

— Гёте, — улыбнулся Мейер. Это было, в общем, ожидаемо. — Он просил меня передать вам приглашение.

Мейер передал Шиллеру конверт. Фридрих в некотором удивлении слегка сдвинул брови, уставившись на послание.

— Встретимся вечером! — художник улыбнулся и пошёл своей дорогой.

Шиллер посмотрел ему вслед, сложил конверт в карман сюртука и пошёл домой.

***

— Папа! — встречал с порога звонкий детский голосок.

Маленький Карл бежал на встречу отцу. На крыльце Фридрих легко подхватил его и усадил на своих руках. Сын своими крохотными ручками обхватил его шею.

— Здравствуй, солдат! — с улыбкой сказал Фридрих.

Карл смеялся, потом слегка взмахнул ручкой и сказал:

— Не хочу быть солдатом! Хочу разбойником!

Фридрих засмеялся, расцеловал сына в обе щеки. 

— Вырастешь — будешь, кем захочешь.

Он опустил мальчика на землю, тот, встав на ноги, вытер щеки рукавом.

— Где мама?  
— В гостиной, — ответил мальчик, — они там с тётушкой. 

— Хорошо. Беги к няне!

Карл убежал, а Фридрих направился в гостиную. Там действительно сидели Лотта и Лина и о чём-то оживлённо беседовали. Шиллер слегка прокашлялся.

— Фридрих! — женщины обернулись почти синхронно. Каролина встала и подошла к вошедшему.

Шиллера всегда это забавило. Сколько он знал сестёр Ленгефельд они всегда были будто зеркальным отражением друг друга, во всех повадках, движениях, даже в мыслях. Со временем только он начал замечать, что Каролина была более строгой, сосредоточенной, местами даже угрюмой. Шарлотта же была всегда весела, добра, иногда легкомысленна.

Лина протянула руку в приветствии. Фридрих улыбнулся, пожал руку.

— Здравствуй, Лина! Прости, что не смог встретить.

Он улыбался. Ему так приятно было снова видеть её. На душе было так светло, перед глазами носились воспоминания о счастливых днях там, в Рудольштадте, когда все они были так счастливы. Он украдкой посмотрел на жену, нянчившуюся с Эрнстом, их младшеньким, и свет в душе притух.

— Не беда, — улыбнулась фрау фон Вольцоген — я была вполне удовлетворенна компанией сестры.

Каролина как то испытующе посмотрела в глаза Фридриха. Теперь и Шарлотта тоже встала и, посадив сына на диван, подошла к ним.

— Ты как раз вовремя, милый, мы собирались пить чай.

***

— Ну как прошло? — Гёте протянул бокал старого сухого Кьянти. Шиллер про себя усмехнулся, подумав о влиянии на него Италии. Они снова были в узком кабинете дома на Фрауэнплан.

— Ты о сёстрах? Неплохо. Они обе были в добром расположении духа, и...

— Я о тебе, Шиллер. — Гёте со своим бокалом сел в своё привычное кресло напротив.

— Обо мне? А что со мной?

— _С тобой_ ... были сёстры. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Шиллер слегка опешил и испугался одновременно.

— Всё ... в порядке. Если же ты намекаешь на меня и Каролину, ...

Тут Гёте сделал длинный глоток, не отрывая глаз от лица Фридриха.

— ... то это неверно с твоей стороны. Всё, что между нами было — прошло.

Гёте усмехнулся, продолжая пристально смотреть на друга. Шиллер, в силу своего порывистого и неугомонного характера не выдержал.

— Ну что ещё ты хочешь от меня?

— Фридрих, правду сказать, я думаю ты врёшь.

Шиллер хотел было запротестовать, но вдруг подумал, а зачем? Разве он должен что-то доказывать? Да и какая в самом деле Гёте разница? Это ведь его, Фридриха, личная жизнь, и она не касается никого другого. Конечно, они с Гёте друзья, но это всё-таки за гранью. Фридрих встал с дивана, на котором сидел, и, сделав вид, что собирается уходить, процедил сквозь зубы:

— Это в любом случае не ваше дело, герр фон Гёте.

— Стоило ли тогда вообще посвящать меня? — задумчивым и одновременно игривым тоном, с той же улыбкой на губах сказал тайный советник Герцога, подавая Шиллеру его блокнот.

Он проводил друга до дверей. Возле самого выхода Шиллер вспомнил про переданный ему Мейером конверт.

— Мейер сегодня передал мне от вас приглашение, что это?

— Ты не удосужился прочесть? — плечи Гёте слегка дрогнули в новой усмешке, — Фортепьянный концерт. Играет одна весьма одарённая особа. Я хотел использовать его как предлог для одного довольно личного разговора, однако — он прервался, улыбка сошла с его губ. Приподняв брови он заговорил резко, почти нагло, — если ты считаешь неприличным говорить со мной на такие темы, твоё появление там необязательно.

Шиллер слегка обиделся, а потом почувствовал себя виноватым. Но вскоре он переборол эмоции, потому что знал, как легко может его друг прочесть их на его лице. К тому же, ему не хотелось, чтобы Гёте думал, будто может словесно манипулировать его чувствами (что вообще-то было абсолютной правдой, хотя касалось только письменной формы). 

— Всё же буду очень рад увидеть тебя, если всё-таки решишь прийти. 

Гёте снова по-доброму улыбался. Они пожали руки, и когда Фридрих уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, Гёте снова окликнул его.

— Шиллер, — сказал он тихим и спокойным голосом, — я прошу тебя сильно не обижаться на мои слова. Я часто могу быть слишком резким в выражениях, но я люблю тебя и желаю только лучшего. 

Фридрих не знал как реагировать и просто помолчал, внутренне чувствуя то ли вину, то ли некую победу.

— Надеюсь ты в себе более уверен, чем мне кажется.

Наконец они распрощались и Фридрих, смятённый, направился домой.


End file.
